


The Beacon Experience

by Jasiono



Category: RWBY
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-28 06:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasiono/pseuds/Jasiono
Summary: What if team RWBY and JNPR didn't have to deal with anything extra? No Salem, no Cinder, no prophecies, no maidens, no silver eyes. What if it was just them vs. their four years at Beacon Academy to become fully fledged huntsman and huntresses? What if they got the opprotunity to just.... be?A few changes to canon:1. Jaune's known Neo for years, and got the false transcripts through her connection with Torchwick, who is no longer a villain, just a man trying to make his cash through any ways possible. He's also occasionally a benevolent force.2. Pyrrha didn't wait until 5 minutes before her death to admit her crush to Jaune, and just did it a month or two in. Jaune rejected her, revealing his crush for Ren, who he soon asked out. Ruby comforted Pyrrha through this, and the two soon started dating.3. After learning Jaune was in a relationship, Neo instantly declared (Silently) that the two were dating as well, as she was waiting for Jaune to ask her out. Ren had no issue with this, and now Neo comes and goes as she pleases.4. Yang and Blake have been dating since day 3. They're the old married couple of the group.





	1. The Best Place to Start a Story

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here's my first (sorta) RWBY fic. I hope you all enjoy. Check the Summary if you're confused, and leave a comment if you have a scenario you want to see happen, and I might write it. Enjoy!

Silence. The absence of sound. That is all that could be heard on the normally rambunctious Beacon Academy campus. However, something had stolen all life, all joy from these halls. The courtyards. The lunch hall. Wills were being written. Final calls were being made. Suicide pacts were being formed. 

Yes. Nothing causes as much fear at Beacon Academy like an Oobleck exam. 

It’s mostly due to the fact that the man doesn’t write on boards like a normal teacher. No, his lectures are one hundred percent spoken word, and considering this man could speak in time with the wings of a hummingbird, this meant that certain events were near world ending for students. Ozpin, in his tower, giggled at this show of despair, intentionally neglecting to tell students that Oobleck’s final grade is on a curve, meaning the lowest students usually end up with is a B-, at worst.

Since students didn’t know this, it’s reasonable for the current situation in team RWBY’s dorm. On Ruby’s bed, she whimpered and cuddled her larger, older, beautiful girlfriend, Pyrrha Nikos, who was currently trying to hold back her own tears as well. She stroked the black and red hair of the scythe-wielder, currently cuddled to the rather ample chest of the gladiator, which was doing little to alleviate the despair.

Below them, on the bed of Weiss Schnee, the Heiress herself was flipping through page after page of a textbook while wearing glasses one would expect to see on an elderly librarian, trying to desperately figure out which chapters were going to be on the test while her own girlfriend, the currently freaking out Nora Valkyrie, who was reading her own less-than-helpful notes on the class, before just eating them, hoping to somehow ingest and remember the knowledge that way. 

Across on the bed of Blake Belladonna, where she was currently sharing the covers with her own Significant Other, Yang Xiao Long, who had already gone through the stages of grief, and was comfortably in acceptance, laying her head in Blake’s lap, who was right there with her, and has forgone studying for the newly released book in her favorite series: “Ninjas of Love: Kunoichi Chronicles.” Not to mention, it was pretty nice to have her own personal lap heater while reading.

Above them, on Yang’s bed, was the rather calm duo of Jaune Arc, and his boyfriend, Lie Ren. Unbeknownst to anyone else in the room, up there with him was the girl who was dating Jaune as well, but not Ren, Neo Politan. Ren was never one to mind it. He was open, and he and Neo did enjoy each other’s company, mainly the silences and reading time they shared, which he rarely got with anyone else except Blake. Currently, they laid on their stomachs, comparing books, finding out that Jaune had been using the wrong version of the book for most of the semester. Neo had taken to laying between them, enjoying the vibrant, pulsing aura of Jaune on her left, and the cooling, breeze-like aura of Ren on her right as she stared at the ceiling.

“We can’t do this! I can’t do this! This is impossible! I’m going to fail, then I’m going to be a disappointment, and I’ll be disowned and... and...” Weiss’s cry of hopelessness was soon smothered in the muscled, loving arms of Nora, who was always prepared to be the emotional rock if need be. The whole scenario felt very similar. She recalled being there for Pyrrha when she finally got up the courage to ask out Jaune, only to find out he already had someone. When Nora had discovered that someone, Pyrrha had to do the same for her.

“Eh, forget it. It’s one exam. Who knows, maybe it’ll be multiple choice. Maybe it’ll have a really long essay section that he’ll stop reading after the first paragraph. It’s how I got through Signal Academy.” Blake shook her head at her partner’s words, and began to comb through the spun gold with her fingers. “She’s not wrong. Oobleck feels less like a professor, and more like someone hired to put hunters-in-training through the basics of accepting loss.”

Weiss glared at the bumblebee duo for a second before sighing, removing the glasses, and going limp in Nora’s arms. “I don’t understand.” Weiss lamented into the hammer-weilder’s arms. “They had to hire him for a reason, right? So why give him one of the most fact-heavy subjects? They interviewed him, right? They had to know about his speaking speed, unless, you know, he hadn’t had his coffee yet.”

Suddenly, a noise was cut off, and Ruby rose from the chest of Pyrrha, red eyed from crying, but with a fire in her eyes. 

“Could... no. But...” She left her sideways lying position, and sat cross legged on the bed, before a very confused Pyrrha joined her in the same position. She was silent for a few seconds more, gaining the attention of everyone in the room, save for Neo, who was browsing an online shopping website on her scroll. “Could this exam be... a test?”

Weiss massaged the bridge of her nose, cursing herself out internally for thinking Ruby would ever actually say anything useful. “Come on, Nora. Maybe after I become a total failure, I can work in the Schnee dust mines.” Before anyone could turn back to their own activities, Ruby jumped down from the hanging bed with a heavy thud, somehow landing directly in her combat boots. 

“No, no! I get it now. This isn’t a test about history! This is a test about us!” She paced the room, regaining her audience. “This exam is purposefully impossible! What happens when we’re faced with an impossible Grimm, that we can’t defeat through traditional means?” She gazed around the dorm at faces, before releasing a Grim that would’ve made every cookie who saw it chip their pants. “We... cheat.”

A small knocking sound was heard, and while most of the room looked towards the door, Nora looked at her girlfriend, who had fainted at Ruby’s words, hitting her aura coated skull on the wooden footboard on the way down. While she took the snowy haired head into her lap, she turned back towards Ruby. “How is that possible? I mean, Oobleck’s famous for catching cheaters. Notes disappear mid-pass, and whispers go directly into his ears. He’s just too fast, unless we, you know...” The words “break”, “his”, and “legs” died in Nora’s throat after a single withering look from behind black hair with a single pink streak from above and across the room.

Ruby was lost in thought again, as Pyrrha laid on her stomach, watching her little huntress pace back and forth across the room, who suddenly came to a stop, and pointed at Nora. “That’s it. We break his legs.” A resounding gasp sucked a good portion of the air from the room, the only one who didn’t was the ice cream hottie who was listening to the whole conversation with a manic smile on her face, seeing just what students will do when pushed too far.

“Metaphorically, of course.” And Neo lost her smile at that, tapping Jaune on the shoulder. As he turned towards her, she planted a kiss on his lips, eliciting a blush before vanishing in a dull flash of light, returning to the JNPR dorm room, where she began to take a shower. After willing the blush from his face, the leader of team JNPR turned to Ruby from his perch.

“How do we ‘metaphorically’ break a teacher’s legs? I mean, how else can we take a... take... Oobleck’s... speed..?” A thought heavy face came over Jaune’s visage as well, before they met eyes. Together, they pointed at the each other, and spoke a single word.

“Coffee.”

Soon, graph paper was laid out, a diagram of the Teacher’s dorms drawn upon it. They had... appropriated a classroom to do this, and had taken out the lightbulbs of all the lamps above them, except a single one. They had also forsaken the desk for a foldable card table, “because”, Jaune and Ruby had said, “some things you just need to do right.”

“Here’s Oobleck’s room,” Jaune pointed to a rather well drawn layout on the paper, “And here’s the coffee room.” He pointed to the room next door. Within the lay out, cabinets and machines were drawn and labeled from a top-down view. “What we must ensure is that in thirty six hours, Oobleck is not drinking a select cup of his traditional high-boosted caffeine teacher’s mix coffee, but this.” He lifted a large, generic tin, which only had a single word printed on the side. Decaf.

“You know,” Weiss mumbled from the lap of Nora, rubbing the bump on her head from her recent unconsciousness, “I could’ve made a projection for this and everything. Holograms too.” She was cut off by glares from both Ruby and Jaune, who had someone found the time to change into black and white suits, complete with fedoras, sunglasses, fake cigars, and fake mustaches, all courtesy of Jaune’s family friend, Mr. Torchwick. Nora, of course, took this opportunity to comfort the sulking heiress, whispering kind, encouraging words in her ear.

As Ruby simply repeated the words “Nyah” and “See” over and over, Jaune took charge. “This isn’t going to be easy. Not only are the teacher’s dorms off limits to students, but they’re filled with something impossible to beat.” He paused for dramatic effect. “Teachers.” Pyrrha had to roll her eyes at this, and quietly reflected on the fact that this goofiness, a quality that she had found so attractive in Jaune was also in her Strawberry, who had noticed the startling green eyes of Pyrrha on her and had taken a quick break from her criminal impression to wink and blow a small kiss to her.

“However, this is possible. We have a man on the inside, you see.” He gestured over into the darkness, where from it stepped Cardin Winchester, dressed in casual clothing, albeit a bit disheveled. “Cardin here regularly did detention with the teachers before we, eh...” The larger boy shrugged “Assisted him with his prejudice. Now he has no problem with the faunus, and no more detention.” Cardin nodded at Jaune, who had become a regular training partner in the past few weeks. The brown haired boy walked up, placing his scroll down, which displayed a 3D model of the cabinet, which quickly became see-through.

“There are four shelves in the coffee holder. Each corresponds to a teacher.” He pressed a button on his scroll, and each of the shelves separated into it’s own component. “Bottom is Port’s. Second is Peach’s. Third is Ozpin’s. And the top?” He glanced around at the other eight faces. Pyrrha’s looked friendly enough. Yang and Blake sat next to each other, Yang sitting reverse, her arms crossed over the back of the chair itself while Blake read through her book by the light of her scroll. Ren stood behind Jaune, and was actually wearing a leather coat with his own pair of Aviator sunglasses with a candy cigarette and fake bushy brown mustache, playing along with his boyfriend. “The top belongs to Oobleck.” He pushed another button, and it centered in on the top shelf, showing the four cans within it. “Each can is identical. However, due to careful observation, I can tell you that he drinks from the left to the right, one a week, until it’s refill day. And refill day,” he pushed one more, bringing up a calendar. “Was today.” Cardin smirked, and an animated display showed all four cans being filled to the brim with coffee grounds.

“Okay, you know what? Excuse me.” Weiss stood up from Nora’s arms and made her way to the table. “I didn’t get why we didn’t use my holograms to show all of this, but why did he have to use them for his? Why didn’t he just say ‘Oobleck’s is on the top, and he’s going to drink out of the one on the far left’? Why all the over complication?” She gazed to both Jaune and Ruby for explanation. Cardin, looking downtrodden, picked up his scroll, quietly saying “I’ve been doing well in my modeling and animation class, and I wanted to show off a bit.” Finally, Jaune and Ruby looked to each other, before both turning to the Ice Queen. “If you have to ask, Weiss, you won’t understand.” Behind Jaune, both Ren and Neo nodded, the latter of which just deciding to appear with her own matching outfit to Ren’s, complete with mustache. As Weiss finally grew too tired to try to gain any more logic out of the current situation, she turned around to go back to the rather warm and tingly lap of Nora, only to see her wearing her own perfect replication of Port’s facial hair. Before she could say a single word, Nora expertly wiggled it on her face, and held out one for Weiss as well.

~~That Night~~

“This is red leader to golden boy, come in golden boy.”

“Golden boy here, do you have your team in position?”

Ruby looked through the variety of cameras that had been hacked into, courtesy of the school hacker known only as “Cottontail”. On the screens, she watched as her girls got ready. “Indeed they are, golden boy. What about yours?” 

Jaune looked to his own team from a pair of binoculars as he used his homemade ghillie suit in a tree. He brought the walkie talkie up to his mouth, and replied to the leader of team RWBY. “Roger that. Time for Operation: Newtonian Fluid.” He flashed the mirror in his pocket towards the trio on the second floor. And with that, the operation begun.

The teacher’s dorm was the second floor of a two story building. Above were the dorms and the coffee room, and below was a sort of community center with a tech support desk. At the moment of the flashing mirror, the members known as EMP (Electro Magnetic Pyrrha), Jill Frost (Weiss), and Wallflower (Ren) went into action. First, Pyrrha positioned herself under the room of Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck, and sent a wave of magnetism upward. From his spot in the trees, Jaune waited, until a rather angry looking Oobleck opened the door and started making his way towards the elevator. At that moment, he flashed his mirror again, and Wallflower sprung into action. He lept out the window on the first floor, and crawled upwards into the now empty room of the doctor as Pyrrha sat down in front of the window, reading a comically large news paper. At the same time, Jill Frost struck the ceiling with Myrtenaster, freezing the door to Glynda Goodwitch’s dorm shut as well. Weiss, job done for now, sat down in a nearby chair with a hat seemingly over her eyes, in a large grey trench coat, and a large, bushy grey mustache on her face.

Phase two. Oobleck entered the community center, and got in line behind two of his students, Blake Belladona and Yang Xiao Long, who were apparently attempting to have their scrolls fixed by a man with bright orange hair and a large grey mustache, similar to Weiss’s. It has to be a man, right? Women don’t have mustaches like that. It didn’t help that it seemed the tech expert barely spoke english, and both Blake and Yang were acting like not only had they never seen a scroll before, but they didn’t even known what functions a scroll did even existed. All the while, red leader kept an eye on the cameras, specifically the one in the teacher’s dorm hallway. 

“Move in Wallflower,” said golden boy, “you’re clear.”

As stealthy as possible, Lie Ren made his way through the darkened room of Doctor Oobleck, into the hallway, and as fast as his aura would allow, ducking into the coffee room. It was a simple maneuver. Ren had two tins in his bag. One empty, one full of the Decaf (admittedly, this was Weiss’s idea. Without her, the plan might’ve failed). The wallflower poured the hyper caffeinated coffee into the empty tin. Then, the decaf into the now empty caffeinated tin. Back in the hallway, Ren flashed the signal to Jaune. 

“Operation complete, Red Leader. Get your people out of there. I repeat, Operation complete.” Ruby nodded at Jaune’s words. Nora disappeared behind the counter as Yang and Blake left with their scrolls powering on. Weiss took a second to touch the ceiling with her rapier, causing the ice to melt with a burst of fire dust, Glynda being none the wiser due to being occupied with a lavender scented bubble bath, Ren back out the window and out into the courtyard, and both teams RWBY and JNPR meeting back at the dorm, the Teacher’s select grounds being poured down the toilet.

“All we can do now is prepare,” Jaune said, pulling out a textbook and pad of paper, the rest of the people joining in his actions.

~~The Next Morning~~

“So... do you think it worked?” 

Team RWBY and JNPR had been sitting in the classroom for the past ten minutes. Their clothes lined with every conceivable answer and note known to man, they were ready to cheat the hell out of the test, once it was passed out by the Professor himself, but he hadn’t arrived, not yet. Weiss, the only one who wasn’t currently being chafed by notebook paper, was currently nose to the textbook, trying to get some last minute studying done. 

“I mean... maybe? The plan was to slow him down to the point of being able to cheat, but do you think...?” Ruby stopped her reply to Jaune, and returned to her thinking space. “Do you think that the decaf might’ve put him to sleep, I mean, I don’t want him to sleep through today and-”

The words died in her mouth as Glynda strode in, with the same look on her face Yang might have if she woke up bald and next to a blonde wig one day. That is to say, each step caused something in the room to either crack or shatter with raw telekinetic fury.

“CHildren,” she said, harshly pronouncing the first syllable, “Today's class will be cancelled due to... circumstances.” The teams glanced at each other. “The exam will not be rescheduled. You all showed up, even if the teacher didn’t. Perfect scores all around. You are dismissed. Have a good weekend.” Leaving the room, she shut the door with her semblance, rendering it to splinters.

Champagne bottles were popped. Cheers rang out. Kisses in the hallways and High School Musical-esque dance numbers were being performed spontaneously. Perfect scores. The only ones not celebrating with the rest were the ones who caused this. They trudged silently back to their section of the school. Before they split, Pyrrha clapped her hands together and began to speak.

“Well, that went better than expected! Who wants to go into Vale for a day of fun?” 

At first, there was silence, but soon, everyone got the message. It’s better we never talk about this, and accept the scores. After a quick deliberation, a plan was made. Change into casual clothing, then meet at the Vale Airbus station, and go get something to eat from there. Jaune sent a text to Neo as he watched Ren slip out of his shirt, eyeing the toned body before the flower boy came over, planting a small kiss on his forehead, and taking a shower. Originally, they had planned on showering together, but one slip and one JNPR team leader knocked unconscious, and that had ended. Waiting in the empty room, he saw light flash above his eyelids and something soft and light land on top of him. Opening his eyes, a pink iris and a brown one stared back at him. 

“Thanks for being my ride. You know how airsick I get.” Ordinarily, she’d just express her emotions to reply, or sign them, which Jaune could understand after knowing her for years. However, there were times she preferred to communicate another way. For this, she held up a small, carryable white-board that said 

‘I DID BAD.’

“What do you mean you did bad?” Jaune inquired with a puzzled expression.

Neo erased and wrote her response. ‘I MIGHT’VE... FUCKED ABOUT A BIT.”

“Fucked about how?”

‘SO REMEMBER THE DECAF COFFEE?”

Jaune nodded at something he very much did remember. The main part of the entire plan. “Yes, what about it?”

‘I KINDA SWITCHED IT OUT.’

Jaune’s eyes grew at her words, a sheepish grin on Neo’s face, just barely hiding a mischievous smirk below it. “Neo. What did you switch it out for?”

‘STRONGER COFFEE.’

“How much stronger?”

‘STRONG ENOUGH.’

Jaune covered his face with his eyes, before feeling a finger tap his chest. Opening it again, he read the newly written words.

‘IT’S ALSO POSSIBLE I SWITCHED OUT THE WATER IN THE MACHINE WITH SEVERAL CANS OF ENERGY DRINKS.’

Jaune fell back against the bed, considering what this might’ve done to Oobleck. Patting her head as he did, he sighed, and remembered just what doing that meant as he heard fireworks going off outside his window.

“Well. I say you did good. Ice cream once we get into Vale?” He looked up at Neo just to get a powerful kiss on the lips that tasted of chocolate. 

Well, he thought to himself, what’s the worse that could’ve happened?

~~Elsewhere~~

“What do you mean he’s in Atlas?”

“I mean he’s here, Glynda. He’s in Atlas Academy.” James Ironwood sighed into his mahogany desk, hearing several more paladin robots get destroyed by the rouge huntsman.

“How is he in Atlas? He was here this morning.” Glynda replied, just as, if not more, infuriated by this development. “And it should take a day at least to get from this academy to that one.”

“How is he in Atlas? That’s a great question, Glynda. I’ve got two better for you. First, why is he naked, and second, why in the hell did he try to give my Grimm biology class an exam on the Third fucking Crusade?” Ironwood ended the last conversation in a yell, before he saw a nude figure with green hair and yellow socks speed past his office door in a blur. So fast, in fact, he heard the rather gelatinous sound of something flopping in the wind. He processed this fact, before pulling out the single strongest alcohol he owned.

“I’m sorry. We’ll come and get him. Don’t worry, I know just how to lure him into the ship.”

“You better.” And with that, he hung up the phone, and threw the embossed glass against the wall in favor of drinking it straight from the bottle.

The entire way back to the dorms, she cursed out every single deity and fairy tale she could think of, before spying exactly what she needed.

Ah, there it is, She thought as she picked up the currently open coffee tin that was still residing next to the machine. Whatever happened to Barty, it made him leave in a hurry. But nothing makes him arrive faster than the smell of his favorite coffee.

She soon departed for Atlas, unaware of the destruction she was about to wreak upon the entirety of the country. 

All the while, team RWBY and JNPR enjoyed their free weekend. Mission accomplished.


	2. A Milk and Cereal Morning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We hit 20 Kudos! So, enjoy getting the chapter a day early!
> 
> Now, this chapter is noticeably shorter than the last, but that's because this is part 1 of 4, each chapter centered around a different relationship in the fic. The chapters are as such:
> 
> A Milk and Cereal Morning.  
> Lotus Lemon Sorbet with Lunch.  
> Bees in the Evening.  
> White Lightning in the Middle of the Night.
> 
> I hope you like them!

~~The Next Day~~

There was no sun peaking through the curtains in the dorm of team RWBY, where two pairs of girls slept in separate beds. There were no birds chirping this saturday morning. Only darkness, and thudding rain pelting the windows. 

Curled up together, in a hanging canopy bed, were two students. One a four time Mistralian tournament champion, the other a prodigy, arriving at this school two years early. It wasn’t early in the morning, nor was it late. It was simply morning. There were no plans for today. So why not stay in bed a bit longer?

This was the thought process of Ruby Rose, who was currently huddled in the arms of Pyrrha Nikos, who was still asleep. Usually, at night, one tended to spoon the other. Last night, Pyrrha had been lucky enough to be the big spoon, and so Ruby still found herself wrapped in the toned arms of the warrior. However, some time during the night, she had turned around, and had opened her eyes into the nape of the neck of the girl she loved.

Dream had been numerous the night before, but they clashed together, nothing being clear, and faded as soon as she had fully opened her eyes. 

Ideas for the rest of the day swam under her eyes like clouds in the stormy sky. It was rare to have a day fully off like this one. Usually, there was an essay to postpone working on in favor of worrying about said essay, or required Grimm hunting, or even just errands to run. But no. Not today.

Perhaps she could work with Ren and Nora to make a massive dinner for everyone tonight? Get everyone’s scrolls on the same server and run a video game tournament? Find some down time with Crescent Rose, and give her sweetheart a once over to make sure no residue made it’s home in any of the many nooks and crannys? It had been a while since her and Neo had sat down to enjoy ice cream. 

A small, unconscious moan came from her larger girlfriend, who shifted on the bed, drawing her little rose in closer to her chest, before she pressed her nose and mouth against the dark hair, breathing in her natural scent, smiling in her sleep, and returning to her dream.

Or maybe, Ruby considered, she could lay here for as long as humanly possible. Outside, a low rumble of thunder echoed over seconds, and the world seemed the better for it. No crimes were committed on a day like this. People found warmth, and each other. Close human contact was made all the more enjoyable. 

Which made it all the worse when she heard a tumble out of bed, followed by a barely audible yawn, and smacking of lips. Ruby knew what came next, but she was usually asleep for it, even if it meant waking up alone. 

Craning her head, a messy, wild mane of spun gold clambered up, barely conscious violet eyes peering from behind curtain-like bangs. They first locked onto the silver eyes glancing back at her, before reaching over and poking the red-headed figure between the eyes.

For Ruby, every time she saw Pyrrha’s eyes, it was like the first. The green, she never had a color to compare it to. The eyes actually reminded her of Blake’s, in a way. Ruby swore that both sets of irises glowed in the dark. Pyrrha had the oddest way of waking up, her opinion. She was never groggy. From the moment she was conscious, she was fully awake. It was like she expected to be attacked from the first moment of being aware. Ruby couldn’t help but reflect on how Pyrrha didn’t have the best relationship with her parents.

Looking to Yang, then Ruby, seeing that she was awake, she planted a kiss on the reaper’s forehead before silently climbing over her, landing on the floor soundlessly, and running into her room in order to change. Silver eyes followed her, before noticing her lids had become heavy once more, drooping over the pupils, missing the moment she shut the door.

Yang’s jogging squad consisted of herself, Pyrrha, Nora, and, surprisingly, Jaune. They ran every morning, even on mornings like this. Apparently, running in the elements made for good aura endurance practice as well, so Jaune felt like he could never afford to miss the opportunity to make up for lost time. 

Losing consciousness for a few seconds, she reopens her eyes just in time to see her girlfriend, complete in jogging gear and an unzipped up hoodie, displaying an ample bust barely contained by a sport’s bra, walk in, sure to not wake up Blake, just to plant a kiss on Ruby’s lips. 

“Good morning.”

Ruby giggled from the sleepy affection, and pushed her forehead against Pyrrha’s like a cat might. “Good morning. Will your jog be long? Or short? I don’t know, I’m tired.” She finished by dipping her head back against the comforter as Pyrrha glanced outside at the storm.

Sighing, she spoke softly. “I’ll be back soon enough. Get some more sleep, and I’ll be back before you know it.” Ruby nodded in response, laying back on her pillow, listening to padding feet, a closing door, a high masculine voice that belonged to Jaune Arc, then fading footsteps. She sighed in her loneliness, feeling consciousness leave her body once again, before a dull flash of light and a soft impact to her left indicated her bed now had another occupant. This wasn’t unusual, for Neo to join her resting place. Jaune had a very warm aura, similar to Yang’s. Ren’s was cool. Neo needed heat, and after Jaune and Yang, Ruby had the warmest one. At first, she was embarrassed by the fact that she had woken up cuddling a girl with heterochromia wearing nothing but a large t-shirt and underwear, but soon she and her metal manipulating girlfriend who was considering skewering Neo on a pole realized that, at times, she acted more like a cat than a human. Ruby was warm. It was simple as that.

That is to say, that didn’t stop the red hood from curling up around Neo. She held heat as well, and she enjoyed the human contact. As she felt smaller arms wrap around her, she soon found herself drifting off to sleep.

Thunder roars. The roar becomes that of a beast, winged and fearsome, scorching across the sky, Grim dripping from it like a rain of night. At the top of an Ivory tower, she sees Pyrrha’s image plastered against the sky, illuminated by flame. She climbs it, as fast as she can. Aura and semblance fail her. She can feel her Aura getting weaker by the moment. As soon as she gets to the top, a monster made entirely of swirling flame unleashes and arrow from it’s core, and before Ruby can act, it strikes the girl she loves more than any other directly in-

Thunder. Ruby’s eyes shoot open, and she sits up, nearly scrambling to her feet, but only stopping when the bed starts to swing on amateur tied ropes. She glances around the room. Neo’s gone, but Blake’s awake, earbuds blocking out all sound as she scrolls down what seems to be a comments section on her device. On the ground, a familiar looking hoodie, darkened and soggy from the weather sits on the ground. Soon, a noise she hadn’t realized was happening stops, and rattling is heard from behind the door to team RWBY’s bathroom. Less than a minute later, the door opens, steam rushing across the floor like it was water, and out steps Pyrrha herself, dressed in a tank top, and loose shorts. 

Instantly, Ruby relaxes, her body decompressing from the nightmare. It had felt so... no, it hadn’t felt real, she decides. But it had been terrifying. She leaps down from her bed, before running headlong into Pyrrha’s chest.

“Hello again,” she says, green eyes flashing with affection. Two muscled arms wrap around Ruby’s body, lifting her into a deep, warm kiss, wiping away all residual memories of the dream. Once their tongues have their dance, Pyrrha’s taking the lead, leaving her little rose breathless and flushed, she plants one more kiss on her forehead.

“Now come on. Ren’s helping make lunch.” Ruby scrunched her brow in confusion, before glancing at the clock. Her eyes widened at the neon green lines forming 10:30, not knowing she had slept that long. Being pulled by Pyrrha, she smelled good food being cooked, and for a second, she was home. As she turned her head upwards, seeing the gleaming, flashing smile of her girlfriend, she realized that this really was her home now. 

“We should see if we can get a game tournament going today.” Soon, Ruby was pulling Pyrrha, using just a bit of her semblance to take the lead. “If I get farther than you, I get to be the big spoon tonight.” 

Pyrrha laughed at her girlfriend’s challenge. “You’re on.”

NEXT: LOTUS LEMON SORBET WITH LUNCH.


End file.
